Swim Free
by Zealot Etro
Summary: Drabbles of how one Kagome Higurashi is drawn to the Iwatobi club!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

"What the?"

"Oof!"

Haru blinked as a small feminine body crashed into his before his eyes widened

"I'm so sorry!-

He was instantly entranced by her.

"I'm such a klutz!"

'Her eyes..'

"I should watch were I'm going!"

Haru wasn't paying attention to anything she said, only one thought went through his mind.

"Ahck! I'm going to be late!"

'They were like the ocean, so similar to his own.'

"Sorry again!"

'When will I meet her again?'

And

'What is her name?'

And that's how one Kagome Higurashi became inexplicably intertwined with Haruka Nanase's fate.

Not that he was complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

"It's not a meeting unless we introduce ourselves"

It happened again but now at least he could finally learn her name.

"Well it's not polite to ask without giving your name first you know."

She seemed so cute trying to act coy.

"My name is Nanase Haruka"

He had to wonder why his parents gave him such a girly name…

"Well mine is Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you Nanase-San!"

'What a pretty name to go with those eyes of hers..'

Another thought washed to the surface.

'When will I see her again?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

"Hey! Do any of you want to join our swim club? You'll get this for free!"

Nagisa sighed, another dud.

"Maybe it needs to be flashier?"

"I think that's the problem. No one wants to join something if it's shoved down their throat."

"I guess that's true.."

"Wait! Who are you?"

A giggle.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

"Gome-chan! Would you like to join our swim club?"

"I was thinking of joining the Kyudo club actually."

Nagisa deployed his puppy eyes, he wasn't going to lose the only person that seemed interested!

She faltered instantly.

"Bu-but I can think on it alright?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

"Nagisa what is this?!"

"Hmm, what do you mean Mako-Chan?"

"You can't bring a girl in the locker room!" Makoto hissed trying to preserve his modesty.

"But we got a new member!"

"Um, I'll go wait outside until you two are uh, finished." Kagome giggled nervously before turning around.

Makoto looked at the position they were in before pushing Nagisa off of him and scrambling to his feet calling out to the new member walking away.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"What? I'm hurt Mako-Chan! Didn't we have something special together?" Nagisa whined.

"No! And we never did!" He shouted.

* * *

AN: Reviews and criticism welcomed! This is my first story so I have no idea what I'm doing very much. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

"Nagisa is just doing this for his own entertainment."

"Oh, so you two are not really..?"

"No! Really, we're not like that!" Makoto couldn't believe the number of times he's today.

Kagome only laughed finding it adorable when he was flustered.

"It's alright, I believe you. So don't worry so much." She took pity on him.

"Thank you. Now, what was Nagisa saying about you being our new member?"

Kagome pouted, "He totally guilt tripped me! I couldn't just say 'no' to the puppy eyes!"

Makoto coughed, trying to get his blush to go down yet again.

'She's really pretty..'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

"So why did you decide to move here Kagome-chan? I don't remember being in our middle school before." Nagisa wondered.  
"I decided to move here to get a fresh start for a new school year" Kagome explained.

"What do you do after school?" Makoto wondered as they were walking from homeroom.

"Well, I have a part time job that I go to after I finish my homework." She laughed.

"Are your parents ok with you working?" Nagisa inquired.

"Well, I work there to pay rent for my housing," She stopped in the hallway at their questioning looks.

"I live alone in case you were wondering." She smiled and went off to her lockers for the next class.

That made them stop and look at her back as she walked away.

'Wouldn't that mean she gets lonely?'


End file.
